Island Aftermath
by NadeshikoLove1224
Summary: Summary: Post-Island Adventure. Lars, Sadie and Steven return to Beach City and recover from the ordeal from the crystal island. One-Shot. Light Larsadie shipping.


Island Aftermath by NadeshikoLove1224

Author's Note: I'm bringing in 2016 with a fanfic inspired by one of my favorite episodes: Island Adventure. I felt like the episode was truly powerful explaining the relationship between Lars and Sadie and it pushed my drive for not only reading Steven Universe fanfics but to start writing them so I hope you guys enjoy Island Aftermath.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Steven Universe. Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network Animation studios. All characters and settings belong to the creators. This fanfic is solely for entertainment purposes and in high regards to the people/company above.**_

 **(-O-)**

Lars had a lot to thank. He had to thank Sadie for the rescue and he had to thank Steven for trying to help his and Sadie's relationship. Still, he was forced into this experience, nine days of his life for a getaway and lost part of his summer in exchange...and for technically being kidnapped. With that involved, he did have more to thank.

Then there was Sadie. She didn't fare well after the fight.

She limped to the warp pad, using her hunting spear to balance herself. Sadie collapsed to her feet when they returned to the temple, her face in pain as she held on to her stomach. Steven and Lars helped her up the stairs to his bed as Steven licked his hand and rubbed the saliva on the injury. All this disgusted Lars at first until till he saw what happened afterward: open cuts tightened, bruised faded and the tense muscles relaxed. The injuries from the large fish healed at bit, Lars thought about why the boy didn't heal that then.

"Thank you Steven," Sadie muttered following a heavy breath.

Steven tried to heal Lars the same. Lars smacked the child's hand, keeping his injury in slow progression to recovery.

"Rest a bit. I'll get some water and some other stuff. You'll be good as new." The curly haired gem left Sadie to complete his task. Steven grabbed some Epsom salt, rubbing alcohol and gauze underneath the stairs. He mixed the salt and alcohol in a bucket with warm water and dipped a clean towel in it before placing the article on her back. Sadie sighed in relief as Steven gently rubbed her back. "There, much better."

"Hey, what am I supposed to do," Lars yelled, watching the runt help his friend. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to go home now. As much as he cried about being stranded on the Island, back at on beach city his desire of going home was and afterthought.

Steven shrugged. "I dunno...maybe make something to eat?"

 _Make food? Like I haven't done that enough on the island._ The teen rolled his eyes. Sadie's moan made him consider Steven's notion and mumbled fine. Lars grabbed what was available in the fridge and cabinet and prepared whatever concoction came to mind. He mumbled in frustration, saying Steven's name in distain.

"Yes?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"But you said my name." The boy frowned.

Lars ignore Steven and mumbled louder. Steven continued to rub Sadie's back but watched Lars from his bedroom. "What'cha making."

"Food, like you told me what to do."

"What kind of food?"

"Something, I dunno."

"It looks like a casserole. Are you making a casserole? What kind of casserole is it?" Steven hadn't had one of those for a while.

The teen sucked his teeth. "What's it to you?"

"I think you have a knack for cooking, that's all. Do you like cooking before our vacation?"

"I like food and it isn't hard to cook. A cooking show, follow a recipe, watch people do it or something..." He turned on the oven. "It's gonna be a while before it's done," he said. Steven stared at Lars, Lars stared at Steven and Sadie drifted off to sleep. Then Steven blinked, he had a glimmer in his eyes that was undeniable: a mix of childhood innocence and delight and even when Lars tried to avoid Steven's eye contact the boy stared.

The look made him sweat and angry that a kid could make him nervous. "I need a shower."

 **(~^~)**

Lars smelled. So did the rest of the group but his hand the mix of male hormonal body odor, murky beach water and feet. Lars was also too shy to take a bath by the natural waterfall -Steven's privacy issues was the culprit. Sadie had a problem with Steven's _curiosity_ it until her smell became unfeminine and she had to wash the scent away. Steven didn't mind during the "vacation" and was too oblivious to care. The rain helped a bit, but he had bits and pieces of dried mud in undesirable places. The hot water on his skin was a blessing as he rubbed his hair through the shampoo lather until what was left of the shower and the Island vacation was on the shower floor, settling into the drain. He grabbed the spare red shirt and worn his torn pants again after drying himself off.

Steven took a peek inside the oven, the casserole's scent filled the house. "Steven, it isn't done yet."

"I know, but it smells so good!" He closed the oven and grabbed some Chaaaps from the cabinet.

The sun was starting to set. Pink, blue and yellow hues colored the sky. There were people surfing and enjoying the rest of the sunlight until nightfall. Sadie was up, drinking water as she watched tv. Lars scratched his chest, "Steven, help me prepare dinner."

Steven set up the table: three plates, three glasses and utensils. Lars took away his Chaaaps and Steven prep the salad. Sadie watched the boys, feeling a lot better as the time passed and she had to admit, the smell of the casserole was intoxicating. Her mouth watered while she finished the rest of her water.

"Is it ready yet?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"'

"As sure as I can be. You forgot the napkins."

Dinner started minutes later. Sadie thanked him for the meal, Lars told her it was no problem and that was all they said throughout the meal. The orange haired teen quieted as Steven and Sadie chatted amongst themselves. Steven had seconds and thirds, Sadie had a large slice and salad and Lars ate very little. Steven rubbed his stomach, announcing how full he was and Sadie laughed. Lars ate faster to curb his embarrassment.

 **(~^~)**

Steven slept off his meal in bed. Steven wasn't a heavy sleeper like Amethyst but tonight his snoring matched hers. Sadie took a shower right after dinner and Steven found a shirt that his dad left from his last visit for her.

"We could tell them we were kidnapped." They needed the rest of the night to think of a story. They could tell their parents the truth and get what they experienced out of their mind or make up some convoluted story that would cause them more trouble than they needed. Then it came down to the Big Donut and how the two would ease their way back to work.

Sadie shook her head, "let's tell them the truth. We can leave Steven and the Gems out of it. There's already weird stuff that happens here. It's just another weird occurrence."

"So are you feeling better," Lars said, rubbing his hands.

"A lot better thanks to Steven. Somehow he healed my cuts."

"He healed them with spit. He licked his hands and rubbed them on your arm and back."

"Well...it's a good thing I showered..." Sadie rubbed her arms.

They made little eyes with each other. Sadie grabbed the finished dish, washing them was the least she could do she told him.

Lars folded his arms on the table. "Thank you for saving me." Sadie ignored him, running the water louder. "I really mean it."

"I know. You told me that already." Lars turned off the pipe. "Lars, I'm not done yet."

"I need you to listen, okay. I could have been killed out there without you."

She'd done a terrible thing and caused this mess, but why did she felt like she needed to do this? She cares for Lars and he knows it, but he acts as if he doesn't need her or anyone's help. "You wouldn't have in that position if I haven't kidnapped you and Steven." Her eyes watered, biting her lip to prevent the sobbing. "I'm a mess aren't I? First the fire salt now this..." It made her crazy...he made her crazy! Sadie scrubbed the glass casserole pan vigorously.

Lars wrapped his arms around her. Sadie had to admit it felt good, but the sinking feeling in her chest trailed after. She returned the affection, touching his hands. He settled his head on her blonde hair. They didn't say much after that, all they did was embrace tighter and Sadie cried harder than she ever had, Lars held on to her silently. Steven saw enough for him to retreat back to bed, hearing Sadie sob.

She wanted words. He wanted actions. She pulled him off and he stepped back. Lars sat back down and Sadie finished the dishes.

A nine-day excursion didn't change much of anything. The Big Donut was closed for the time being and the company was too lazy to get people to cover the teens' shifts but when they came back, life continued. Jenny and her friends thought Lars was sick and didn't bother to call while Sadie's mom cry and hugged her like long lost relative. Both parties ignored the magical adventure that they had, almost the norm now on Beach City. Work when on and Steven asked for his chocolate jelly donuts as usual, putting away what happened on the island and afterward behind. Lars continued to act aloof and lazy while Sadie worked, distancing herself when she didn't need him and while Lars on the outside seemed not to care, he felt a lot lonelier than before the trip. It was Sadie that no longer cared.


End file.
